Aprendiz del Uzukage
by RobertVicar
Summary: Mucha gente pensaba que Uzushio había sido destruida, pero ¿y si no fue asi? Esta es la historia del Nidaime Uzukage, yo, Rai Uzumaki, hermano pequeño de Kushina Uzumaki entrenaré a mi sobrino aunque me lleve la vida en ello para que se vuelva uno de los mejores Shinobi del mundo Advertencia: puede contener críticas a Sasuke y Sakura, pero no muy serias y son divertidas a veces.
1. Prólogo

**Buenas a todos, este es mi primer fic aquí. Espero que os guste a to2.**

**AVISO: Naruto no me pertenece para nada. De este fic pocas cosas me pertenecen: algún OC, la descripción de Uzushio, etc**

Prólogo

Todo el mundo sabe que Uzushiogakure y Uzu no Kuni fueron arrasadas tras la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Pero, ¿y si no fuera asi? Usando un Fuuinjutsu muy potente lograron hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido arrasado todo.

Pero el mundo volvería a conocer y volver a hablar de Uzu cuando el Niidaime Uzukage devuelva el esplendor de antaño a su villa y pais. Ese Uzuakage soy yo, Rai Uzumaki, invocador de leones y hermano menor de Kushina Uzumaki, también conocida como la Muerte Roja de Konoha, además de ser ella la Jinchuruki de Kyubi a.k.a. Kurama

Fui enviado a Konoha por ordenes de mi bisabuelo, el Shodaime para tener bases ninja aparte de las que recibí en casa. Me logré graduar con 7 años y logré ascender hasta llegar a Jounin con 14 años. Tras volver a Uzushio me encontré con que mi bisabuelo estaba moribundo. Siendo un ninja registrado en Uzushio (el Sandaime permitió el traslado en secreto), pudo nombrarme como su sucesor en el cargo de Uzukage. Tras el nombramiento fui a ver a mi hermana Kushina y a Minato porque estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo.

Al llegar a Konoha me enteré que los dos habían muerto tras derrotar y sellar a Kyubi en Naruto, su hijo recién nacido. Le hice prometer al Sandaime, que fue forzado a volver a su puesto, a que cuidaría de él hasta que volviera a tomarle como aprendiz.


	2. Capíitulo 1

**Hola a to2, jóvenes y ávidos lectores. Como regalo hasta el lunes que viene donde tendréis un nuevo capítulo, os dejo el primero del fic**

**ADVERTENCIA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenecen el protagonista y pocas cosas más**

Capitulo 1

Habían pasado ocho años desde esa fatídica noche en la cual mi hermana y su marido habían muerto tras sellar a Kurama en Naruto. Desde aquel momento le hice jurar a Sarutobi que iba a evitar que sufriera por ser un Jinchuriki.

En ese intervalo de tiempo había logrado firmar acuerdos de alianza mutua con muchas aldeas ocultas. Ahora me dirijo a Konoha para hacer lo mismo. Así de paso veré como esta Naruto.

(Calles de Konoha, 10 de octubre, 22:10 h. P.O.V. General)

- Vamos a por él! Hoy no escapará- grito un grupo de aldeanos y algún ninja

- No entiendo como el Sandaime le apoya

- Hoy se terminaran nuestros problemas por fín.

Naruto llevaba ya un año en la academia y sentía que los profesores no le trataban como a los demás, salvo Iruka Umino, quien le consideraba como a su hermano mayor. No quería llegar hoy a su casa y ser perseguido por los aldeanos.

En la villa solo era tratado bien por algunos Jounin, ANBU y el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen que le ayudaba a recuperarse.

Como todos los años, esperaba que alguien le sacara de ese infierno

(Torre del Hokage)

- Entonces Saru-san, ¿te gusta el acuerdo que hemos firmado? Uzushio enviará el 5% de lo que obtengamos a Konoha, y a cambio deberá protegernos de cualquier ataque, si es que llegan a encontrar nuestra aldea

Tras el ataque, levante un sello por todo Uzu no Kuni, para protegerlo de posibles ataques o invasiones. Dado que somos los mayores expertos en Fuuinjutsus del mundo, será una defensa impenetrable. Además en Uzu se encuentran muchas minas de minerales muy valiosos, asi como plantas medicinales muy raras en el resto de naciones

- Trato hecho- dijo Sarutobi

- Bien, me voy a dar una vuelta por la villa. Por cierto, ¿como está Naruto?

- Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar de lo idiotas que son algunos aldeanos.

-¿Perdona, que has querido decir con eso?- dije mientras empezaba a aumentar mi IA

- Muchos aldeanos piensan que él es Kyubi, en vez de su carcelero. Y por eso cada tres meses le persiguen aldeanos borrachos para según ellos "matar al demonio"

- Vuelvo enseguida- dije con un tono suave en mi voz que hizo temblar de miedo al Sandaime- ANBU, venid conmigo para que no mate a demasiados aldeanos estúpidos

(Calles de Konoha, 23:00 h. P.O.V Naruto)

No se porque me persiguen. No les he hecho nada malo. Las bromas que hago no hacen daño a nadie. Solo las hago para que me reconozcan y me traten como a un persona normal.

Estaban a punto de alcanzarme cuando una figura encapuchada cae enfrente mío. Me dijo que me calmara y que me iba a ayudar. Unos enmascarados iguales que Inu-san, ninja que me suele ayudar después de las palizas, me agarraron y iba a llevarme a un lugar seguro cuando un aldeanos gritó:

- ¿¡Por qué ayudas al demonio?! No merece vivir!

El IA que produjo el encapuchado es tal que se quita la capa y deja ver a un hombre joven con un pelo rojo oscuro que hace algo muy extraño, dividirse en nueve partes. Lo último que oí antes de dormirme fue una voz que me dijo

- Estas a salvo Naru-kun

(P.O.V. Rai)

Esos idiotas creen que pueden atacar a un niño inocente. Fui rápidamente a donde estaban concentrados algunos aldeanos persiguiendo a un niño de unos ocho años con un parecido a Minato increíble.

Salte enfrente de él, y le calme. Llame a unos ANBU para que lo llevar a nuestro hotel. En cuanto ese aldeano dijo esa palabra que comienza por d, mi Instinto Asesino era tal que quería que vieran a quien habían insultado. Me quité la capa y mostré mi pelo rojo oscuro haciendo el movimiento característico de mi hermana estando enfadada, el pelos Nueve Colas.

Invoqué cadenas de chakra para poder "jugar" con esos aldeanos. Dejare algo para Ibiki, antiguo amigo y un sádico conocido por sus métodos algo "peculiares" para interrogar a los prisioneros. Y para Anko, otra sádica. Seguro que les lleva de excursión a su segunda residencia en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Tras haberme desahogado un poco, les puse un lazo de regalo y los envié con Ibiki para que pudiera "jugar" con ellos junto con Anko. Fui a hablar con el Sandaime para que convocará al consejo al día siguiente por la tarde.

(Sala del Consejo, 11 de octubre, 16:30)

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, me senté en las sombra disfrutando de una taza de te verde mientras veía la reunión.

- Buenas tardes, os he convocado para hablar de un acuerdo que hemos firmado con Uzushio. Aquí tenéis los beneficios que podríamos obtener y...

- Un momento, Hokage-sama, ayer un ninja desconocido atacó sin razón a civiles de la aldea sin motivo – gritó un hombre gordo, que iba vestido con trajes caros de seda, según creo es el representante de los comerciantes - Según nos han dicho ayudó al demon...- Pero se cayó debido al IA que envié en su dirección. Apreté con tanta fuerza la taza que se rompió.

Di un paso al frente para que vieran al Segundo Rio Sangriento de Konoha, yo, Rai Uzumaki. Tenía el pelo en Kyubi-Mode y tenía venas hinchadas por la frente y la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Mucha gente decía que cuando entraba en ese modo era igual que mi hermana. Por mi mente pasó llevarme a Naruto conmigo de vuelta a Uzushio, pero preferí que llegara a ser ninja en Konoha y luego entrenarle

- INTRUSO- gritó el civil- ANBU, apresadle

- Tengo inmunidad política como "enviado" del Uzukage- dije

Los líderes de los clanes, asi como el Sandaime y sus consejeros rieron por lo bajo al saber quién era en verdad

- Debe saber que estoy tentado en romper ese acuerdo y que se queden sin el 5% de los que exportamos. Antes de quejarse, miren cuanto es.- anuncie y me reía por lo bajo al ver las caras de asombro de algunos de los miembros- Eso es, recibirán bienes por valor de 200 millones de ryos cada tres meses. El acuerdo seguirá, pero con una condición: traten a mi sobrino como una persona normal y no como un demonio o un arma, eso va por usted, Danzo-sama; o el acuerdo se romperá. Ustedes deciden

(Fuera de la sala)

- ¿Que cree que decidirán, Uzukage-sama?- me pregunta un ANBU llamado Tibu

- Por su bien y el de su economía, espero que acepten. Por cierto, tu estudiante como va?- pregunté

- Él va progresando muy bien con sus jutsus de barrera de sangre y con el entrenamiento médico.

- Bien. Por cierto, tengo una misión para vosotros. Es de Rango S. Es una misión de infiltración: quiero que os unáis en dos años a Gatõ. Según parece se quiere hacer con el País de las Olas. Uníos a él para destruir el negocio desde dentro. Pero si nos vemos otra vez, vuestra misión terminará y podréis contarme todo, ¿entendido?

- Hai, Uzukage-sama

- Bien, retírate ya

Tras más de veinte minutos y tres oleadas de IA de Saru-san...

- Rai-san, entre, por favor- oí la voz del Sandaime

- ¿Han tomado una decisión?- les pregunté

- Hemos decidido...

**Y se acabó. Hasta aquí todo el pescado vendido. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews y una buena semana a to2**

**Salu2 varia2 surti2 y diverti2****© Chaconator**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salu2 gentuzilla que habita por estos lares. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Siento que no ponga mucha acción pero en el siguiente habrá más y mejor. Disfrutad de él y comentad todo lo que queráis.**

**Capítulo 2: Una graduación, tres Genin y un espantapájaros**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde mi ultima visita "oficial" a Konoha. Los miembros del consejo no han molestado desde entonces

(Flashback no Jutsu)  
- Hemos decidido aceptar las condiciones- dijo el Sandaime  
- Bien, le llevaré a su nueva casa, y le nombro heredero del clan Uzumaki.  
Y no le podéis meter en el Acto de Restauración de los Clanes, puesto que hay más gente del Clan Uzumaki- anuncié- Además, ya es hora de anunciar quienes son sus padres, no es así, Hokage-sama?  
- Tienes razón, sus padres son Kiirio Senkõ o Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage; y Akai Chishio no Habanero, también conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, mi hermana  
- Mentira, como va a estar emparentado nuestro amado Yonadime con el demon...-gritó el mismo miembro que había interrumpido antes pero se calló al ver el nivel de IA que lancé en su dirección mientras hacía el Pelo Kuybi no Jutsu.  
- Aquí tengo las pruebas, los certificado de boda de los dos. Además tengo esta imagen de Kushina en el hospital mirando una ecografía de Naruto. Para indicar más, ¿ven alguna semejanza entre Naruto y el Yondaime?  
- La verdad es que son iguales- dijeron muchos  
- Entonces esta dicho, ¿no?- dije- Además, Naruto estará vigilado por dos ANBU de Uzushio. Por su seguridad. Esta información queda terminantemente prohibida que salga de esta sala. Es un secreto de rango SS. Quien se vaya de la lengua, sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte- terminé mientras dejaba salir poco a poco IA.  
- Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, se levanta la sesión- dijo el Sandaime

(Flashback no Jutsu: Kai)

Una vez al mes recibía informes de como le iban las cosas a Naruto. Estaba muy agradecido conmigo por la ayuda que le había proporcionado. Ya no llevaba esa horrible ropa naranja, y la cambió por ropa más oscura, llevando el emblema de Uzushio en la espalda.  
Cuando iba a graduarse, fui a hablar con Saru-san. Al llegar a la torre, vi que estaba leyendo un libro naranja bastante conocido por los que conocen a Kakashi, mientras se le caía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y se ponía rojo como un tomate, mientras se reía como una colegiala que había visto al chico que le gustaba. Decidí darle una sorpresa, entrando por la ventana  
- Yo, Saru-san- exclamé  
Con una velocidad mayor que el Yondaime, escondió el libro y se puso a trabajar con el papeleo, el peor enemigo de un Kage, salvo el mío, ya que logre saber cual era la forma de derrotarle. Tras ver todo aquello, se formó una gota de sudor enorme en mi nuca  
- Rai-san, ¿como estas?  
- Vengo a hacerle una propuesta, póngame en el mismo equipo que mi sobrino. Kakashi lo cogerá, más que nada obligado por coger a emob... digo al Uchiha  
- Acepto tu sugerencia, ¿pero vas a dejar la villa sola?- preguntó el Sandaime  
- Tengo un sustituto para estos casos que me ayuda con el papeleo. Como signo de buen amistad, te diré la forma de derrotarlo. Kage Bunshin- le susurre al oído  
Mientras me iba, le oí darse contra la mesa, mientras decía cosas como "mira que no caer", "terminaré mucho más rápido" y "seguro que Minato sabía de esto y no me dijo" . Vi todo esto mientras tenía otra gran gota de sudor "Anime-Style" por detrás de la cabeza

(Una semana después)

Naruto había logrado graduarse y derrotar a Mizuki, que había sudo descubierto como un traidor. Aunque en un principio no aprobó el examen, tras demostrar su talento con el Kage Bunshin consiguió graduarse.  
Una vez que asignaron a los equipos, me decidí por ponerme una máscara y una tela que cubrieron mi cara y pelo enteros. Sabiendo como era Kakashi, decidí ir con el equipo sin que se enteraran.  
Como supuse, nos tocó al emo vengador Uchiha, a una chica de pelo rosa con una voz estridente y a Naruto. La rosita era fangirl del emo, y a Naruto le gustaba ella. Si supiera que la Heredera Hyuga estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, dejaría de interesarse por la banshee rosa.  
Tras casi cuatro horas de espera, llegó Kakashi, y Naruto en venganza le gastó una broma,  
-LLEGAS TARDE, SENSEI- gritó Banshee rompiendo cristales con su grito ensordecedor y aturdiendo a los perros del clan Inuzuka  
- Lo siento, mis perros tuvieron que ir al veterinario por unos gritos ensordecedores y...-empezó a decir  
- DEJALO, Kakashi-san- dije con la mascara puesta- por cierto, llevo aquí casi cuatro horas y no me habéis detectado, ¿y os hacéis llamar ninjas?  
- Sasuke-teme no le has localizado- se rió Naruto.  
- Como le hablas así a Sasuke-kun, baka- gritó Banshee mientras le dió un golpe en la cabeza  
- Si no llegáis a la azotea de la academia en cinco minutos, daréis 1000 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento Nº7 usando solo una pierna, YA!

(Azotea, 4 minutos después)

- Bien, quiero que os presentéis diciendo vuestro nombre, gustos, odios, aficiones y vuestra ambición. Empieza tu, bans... esto rosita.  
- ¿Por que no os presentáis vosotros primero?- demandó Emosuke  
- Yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, tengo 28 años y mis aficiones, gustos, odios y demás son asunto mío  
- Soy Rai, me gusta mucho el ramen y tort... digo entrenar a Genin nuevos. Odio a los que se creen importantes por nada y a las Fangirls. Mi sueño es ser reconocido como un maestro en un arte que no es de vuestra incumbencia. Lo dicho Rosita, tu empiezas  
Kakashi se rió para sí, porque sabía que ese sueño lo había logrado, pero como había que disimular ser un Jounin normal, me basé en mi viejo sueño  
- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es ...(risa de boba y sonrojo) mis hobbies son (rian de rian), mi sueño para el futuro es (no se puede se más Fangirl) y odió a Naruto  
- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me encanta el Ramen y entrenar, no me gusta tener que esperar a que el Ramen se enfríe, mis hobbies son probar muchos tipos de Ramen y coleccionar plantas. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser el Hokage  
- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada y odio muchas cosas. Tengo una ambición que es restaurar mi clan y matar a una cierta persona.- Yo pensé "un emo vengador a más no poder y tengo un palo de un metro de diámetro y siete de largo metido por el culo. Besad el suelo por el que camino, ya que soy mejor, etc"  
- Bien, os esperamos mañana para el verdadero test de Genin, si lo lográis, enhorabuena, sois ninjas; sino os enviamos de vuelta a la Academia. Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento Nº20 a las 7 de la mañana. No desayunéis, pues podéis poneros malos mañana. Ya ne!

(Esa misma noche, Ichiraku Ramen)

- Jefe, una de miso, por favor- gritó Naruto  
- Voy Naruto, aquí tienes.  
- Vaya, Uzumaki, estas aquí.- le dije  
- Rai- sensei, ¿que haces aquí?- me preguntó  
- He venido a desafiarte a comer Ramen . Si logras ganarme, te enseñare a ti unos cuantos jutsus, hecho?  
- Hecho

(Una hora después)

- Lo declaro como un empate. Ambos habéis comido 50 tazones de ramen enteros.  
- En verdad, ha ganado Naruto. Él ya había comido tres antes del desafío. Para mí, eso cuenta en el total. Aquí tienes el pago, Teuchi- san. Naruto, te espero mañana a las 5:30 enfrente de la torre Hokage para ir juntos al campo de entrenamiento, no llegues tarde o lo lamentaras- le ordené mientras me reía malvadamente  
- Hai, sensei- dijo Naruto con miedo y una cara que lo reflejaba.

CONTIUNARA…

**A/N. Los jovenzuelos que habéis reconocdio esto habéis acesrtado. Esmi historia publicada en Naruto Uchiha. La pongo aquí para que más gente la lea. Estoy trabajnado en la fragua para ultimar el Capítulo 5 que espero colgar en UN antes del lunes que viene.**

**Salu2 varia2, surti2, diverti2 y sala2 para to2**


End file.
